Iris
by TANMAC43
Summary: Phineas has been a little down lately, and it's up to Ferb to help him out. Sonfic.


**Hey, guys! I'm back for my third story! This one is based on "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls.**

**I must admit, this isn't what I originally had planned for today. However, I got a huge case of writer's block and I still wanted to post something today. I may go back to the other idea someday, but probably not anytime soon.**

**I don't own the show or characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas hadn't been himself the past few days. He wasn't as enthusiastic about the projects they did. Worst of all, he had been sleeping in, which is something Phineas _never _did.

Ferb was genuinely worried for his step-brother. He knew that he was the only one that could get through to Phineas.

As they were getting ready for bed, Ferb decided to take this opportunity to talk to Phineas.

"What's wrong, mate," Ferb asked in his British voice.

Phineas was a bit surprised by this question. "What?"

"I said 'what's wrong,'" Ferb replied.

Phineas just frowned in response. "You wouldn't understand."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't tell me," Ferb said.

Phineas knew he could get his way out of this. "Fine, I'll tell you."

Phineas cleared his throat in preparation to speak.

"Well," he started, "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About what," Ferb asked.

"To be honest, I've been thinking about this girl. She's the most wonderful, smart, beautiful girl in the whole world and I've been in love with her since the day we met. Everytime I see her, it feels like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders and I'm the happiest boy alive. But I don't even know if she feels the same way. She never really acknowledges when I try to do something romantic for her and it's been getting to me lately. I just wish she would love me back."

Ferb frowned at hearing this story. He didn't like to see Phineas go through this pain. But if he was going to help, he had to figure out who this girl was.

"So who's the girl," Ferb asked. "Do I know her?"

Phineas blushed when this topic came up.

"More than you think," Phineas replied.

"Well, can I get a name," Ferb asked.

"Um... I'd rather not say," Phineas replied.

"Well how can I help you out then," Ferb asked.

Phineas was becoming more and more embarassed. "Can we just quit talking about Isabella now-"

By the time Phineas realized what he was saying, it was too late.

"Isabella," Ferb asked.

Phineas's face was red as a tomato. "Yeah, it's her."

Ferb smiled. "That's great, Phineas! We've wanted you two to get together forever now!"

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ferb, then realized what he had said. He had no choice but to spill the beans.

"Well," he started, "I guess you were going to find out sooner or later. The truth is, Isabella loves you, too."

Phineas's frown then turned into a huge grin. "R-really?"

Ferb smiled. "Yes, Phineas, about as long as you've loved her."

Phineas was jumping for joy on the inside. "I can't believe it! This is amazing! I have to tell her I love her right now!"

"Whoa, now. Don't jump into the deep end just yet. I know a way you can really impress her," Ferb said.

He then pulled out a blueprint and gave it to Phineas. Phineas's smile grew wider while looking over it.

"Wow, Ferb," he said, "this is great! Let's get started on this early tomorrow, before Isabella arrives!"

Phineas then went over to his bed and lied down.

"Thanks Ferb," he said, "you're the best."

Ferb smiled. _Hm, who knew Isabella was just as oblivious as Phineas?_

* * *

"Alright," Phineas said, " get ready guys! Isabella will be here any minute!"

Just seconds after Phineas said this, Isabella strolled in the gate as usual.

Hey, Phineas," she said. "What'cha do-"

She stopped mid-question when she saw a large stage with instruments lying around. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Django then walked on stage and grabbed their own instrument.

Phineas then spoke into the microphone. "Isabella," he said, "this song is dedicated to you. This is how I truly feel about you."

Isabella was in shock. _Could it really be?_

The boys then started the song.

**(youtube****(dot)com/watch?v=B8UeeIAJ0a0****)**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_'Cause sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

Isabella was in tears by the end of the song. She then ran up on stage and embraced Phineas. They then looked into each other's eyes, and slowly met in a kiss. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like years.

When they finally broke apart, they both cried tears of joy and looked back into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Isabella," Phineas said.

"I love you, too, Phineas," Isabella replied.

* * *

**So, how was it? I honestly don't think it was as good as my first two, but I still think this is fairly good.**

**Anyways, I was thinking about something today. Should I do a multi-chapter story? I would still do songfics like these sometimes, but mainly focus on that story. What do you guys think?**

**I'm still taking requests if you wanna request a song for my next songfic. Not all will be used however.**

**Please, review!**_  
_


End file.
